In my lover's arms
by Blade of Pureness
Summary: A shortish oneshot in Meltokio where to hungry lovebirds finally express themselves in thier own way. Please be nice my first fic! Pairings: Gesea. LEMON do not read if underaged. PLEASE review. I would appreciate it!


In my Lover's arms

By Blade of Pureness.

Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic, so it might (or probably will) suck. Also I have some strange bug on my computer which jumbles words, so please forgive the terrible grammar (or please thank my wonderful betas for being so dedicated and revising the whole of this fanfics terrible grammar just for me, more about them later). I would love it if you reviewed my story as feedback is important (or so I think) I don't mind flames so long as there not completely heart-breaking and so long as you don't call me a pervert because my friend had a EVIL person call him a pervert and it really upset him (points a saliva covered finger at all this world's meanies). Presea if you would?

Presea: Blade of Pureness or Verdi does not own anything to do with Tales of Symphonia or any of it's merchandise, he does however own the right to have a pitiful attempt at fanfiction. However if Verdi did somehow get his mits on the rights to Tales of Symphonia you would certainly know as he would have Stephen King or some other famous author writing fanfiction constantly for it and last time we checked that wasn't happening so take it or leave it, huh?

Author's note: Thank you Presea, right, this fanfiction is not for those who do not not like lemons. I REPEAT, THIS FANFICTION IS NOT FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE LEMONS. I only did that so I could use capitals, though this is a lemon, go capitals. If any of the names and facts used in this fanfiction are incorrect, it is probably a combo of me trying to complete Baton Kaitos (yes I no its rubbish but it gets addictive towards the end, and besides it's an RPG.) and the fact that I haven't completed Tales of Symphonia in about six months and my friend is playing it right now. Hopefully he'll complete it soon so I can re-jog (Is that a word? Opinions please) my memory. Also I would read this whilst you can because the guidelines are a bit vague so this might be removed from the site or something (i'm new remember?)

Summary: The party is in Meltokio and are sleeping in an inn (a fitting setting, eh?). The conversation were Zelos plans to 'educate' Collette as to what he does when he sneaks out of the city through the sewers has taken place (in my opinion one of the best conversations in the game). Genis is just getting ready for bed and Presea 'had a headache' (isn't it ironic that Presea does not complain about pain then goes to bed because of a headache?) and retired early. Raine thinks here brother is finally learning some manners (cough RIGHT cough) and going to bed when prompt, but the young love-birds are going to have nothing to do with sleep tonight much to there evident joy. Ps since this is my first fanfiction it might not be that long but hopefully should reach 5,000 words. The main reason this is not very long is because the whole thing is a sex smut (we all like them don't we? DON'T WE?)

Final note: (Yes this is the final note, I promise) I know Pureness is not a word but it sounds more mysterious than purity, this might be in length, under average but it is my first fanfic so please be nice, again please review and finally(can you guess?) ENJOY (I hope).

'Genis get to bed it's gone eleven!' said Raine in her infinetly annoying voice.

'Yer,' thought Genis darkly 'like that's late, a bit of free reign would be nice, but noooo, i'm only a kid, well ill show her, Raine i'm sorry but screw you! I CAN'T WAIT'

Genis reckoned he'd better put up some small argument/resistance to make sure his overly-suspicious sister didn't suspect anything. 'We can't have her knowing' put in the horny part of his brain (who makes one more entrance before the end).

'Aww, but Raine-' he said less than half-heartedly and quite dejectedly.

'No young man, you need your sleep, you are only twelve and we blah, blah, blah' Genis imagined as he was already at the top of the stairs, his precious already starting to throb. By the time Raine had finished nagging he was already in his bed upstairs, hard as hell, with a smirk and waiting for the signal, which was a knock on the wall, for the fun to begin.

Back down-stairs Raine thought something was amiss. Hadn't her little brother been a bit submissive tonight. Was it possible that he was finally learning to respect his elders? Maybe he had a fever. Oh well she though as she slowly fell into a deep slumber on the cold, hard floor. Surprisingly she wasn't bothered by this as her last thoughts before she was under a thick veil of unconsciousness were, 'that posters nice.'

It had all been planned, you could call it the perfect sex smut, Genis had slipped extra strong sleeping pills in all the adults' drinks (including the other patrons) so they would not be disturbed by their hard love. In the morning Genis would claim he heard a commotion from his bed and came running down stairs to see a thief holding an empty bottle of chloroform. He would them be over dramatic in the 'battle' that had took place and claim he beat the thief and only just lived, and with the help of the awoken Presea he would drag the bodies to safety and tend to their wounds to the best of his ability. It was perfect really he'd be the hero, and maybe Zelos would give him more respect and he'd get to have sex with Presea. Hopefully the extra strong sleeping pill that was actually quite dangerous amounts of Novocaine would leave them dopey and not too suspicious in the morning. What more could he want? His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the secret knock on the wall. He quickly went through his initial game plan: Fuck Presea and fuck her good. He walked with confidence to Presea's room and entered. His immediate action: Owwwwwwwwwww. His length nearly doubled in size. God she was hot. No let me say that again in terms which put her hotness to truth, here goes (clears throat) SHE WAS ABSOFUCKINGLUBTY AS HOT AS THE GODESS OF SEX HERSELF. Thank you. She was lying on her side with a tight black and more revealing than he could hope for two-way with a huge hole in the middle. She adorned cute cat ears on her head which gave her that 'i'm an innocent virgin take me away' type look. She had a tail which she was idly whipping around in one hand and in her other was a whip which deep down Genis longed for her to use. She was wearing only a bright pink G-string thong on he lower body which had what looked like 'Sexy goth bitch stitched into the lining'.

'Holy Martel,' whispered Genis in his husky voice 'wow Presea your soooooo hot, be right back, I have a present for you.'

'Oh goody,' said Presea 'Genis,' she said.

'Yes?'

'Don't be gone to long or I might just give in to temptation and take the pleasure of my virginity away from you, and we can't have that can we?'

'Certainly not,' said Genis as he set of at a run for the kitchens.

He ran down the stairs and found what he was looking for in the exact place he had left it, under the floorboard near the sink. He came up with three vibrators, a bottle of vodka, a death by chocolate dessert, a can of squirtable cream, two shot glasses and large tub of chocolate sauce.

'This will be one of the best days of my life, no this will be the best day off my life' thought Genis 'and believe me i'm going to make the most of it.

He came back to the room to find Presea in the same position on the bed apart from the whip was idle chucked on the floor. When she saw the items he was carrying under his arm she muttered something like 'Naughty boy' but he was already on top of her, his soul urging for release and his mouth urging for the taste of his mate. The last thing he thought before he escaped in to the blurs of love making was 'ill never call Zelos a pervert again, ever'.

He hurriedly placed the items he'd brought from the kitchen on the table and engaged in his first proper kiss. It was slightly timid at first but as the lovers got to know the feel of each others mouths they became more passionate. Genis' tounge was prising open Presea's mouth while she was ripping off his shirt to reveal his hot torso, the years of walking and fighting had given him a wonderful torso, both hard and solid but also warm and inviting. Genis' pleas were answer when Presea opened her mouth to gasp at the force of the kiss. He quickly scoured the innards of her mouth and then set his tounge on making a long and detailed discovery of her mouth, he was content but Presea wanted more was now literally ripping his trousers and socks off. Genis caught the drift and started rapidly ripping of her two-way and then her G-string. They were now as naked as they were when they were born. They broke away from the kiss simply because of lack of air, Genis was going to start again but the look in Presea's eyes made him think differently, they were going way to slow, wayyyyy to slow. He started nibbling and love-biting her neck and throat and slowly worked his way down to her breasts leaving a collage of red love bites, then he decided 'Screw being clean' and all the doubts he'd felt before vanished in an instant as he started rolling one of her plump and surprisingly squishy nipples between his thumb and finger and latched on to the other with his mouth, drilling the nipple round in circles and causing Presea to moan and gasp in pleasure and instinctively arch her back in offering and harden her nipples without realising till they were as hard as stone.

'Genis you naughty boy, i'm going to fuck you each and ever night of my life if it kills me!'

'Be my guest.'

He moved on slowly and enchantingly round her body biting, nibbling and sucking every part of her body apart from the main attraction, during the day time seemed to have been passing so slowly Genis started coming up with ideas and orders he would do to claim ownership over his mate (its surprising how primal thoughts of sex can make people) and pro-long the fun they would have. He spent half the day bribing adults to go in to the many porn-shops and adult theatres located around town in the back-alleys and buy the alcohol, vibrators and porn videos (the later he would just use to bribe Zelos and increase their bond or just get ideas from, even if the arrogant chosen was mean he was still open to be his friend). Genis was abruptly broken out of his long chain of thought as a warm mouth suddenly closed over the tip of his throbbing manhood. He realised what was happening then resigned himself to the feeling, in doing so he moaned without realising which made Presea move faster and faster over his length using her tounge to enhance the moment and sometimes pushing a finger into her mouth and rubbing Genis' sensitive spot making him moan more primaly and cause him to arch his back and scream obscenities and buck his hips thrusting his now nearly bursting manhood into the far reaches of his lovers mouth making her momentarily gag but then carry on with seemingly increased vigour, but Genis wasn't complaining, i'm not sure he could even he wanted to. Finally after many primal moans and growls from both Genis and Presea he exploded into her mouth making her shriek with pleasure and Genis let out a long moan of happiness and satisfaction. After a quick swig (COUGH yeah a swig) of vodka and a few minutes rest the two love birds realised it wasn't over yet, to both of their evident pleasure. Genis then carried out the next part of his 'master plan' by picked up the death by chocolate desert and splattered the whole thing over the top of them both and then topped it off with a large part of the tub of chocolate sauce, which surprised Presea but when she realised her lovers dirty intentions felt very happy to put it lightly, to put it _very_ lightly, she got the first lick and started rigorously and softly licking every inch of Genis' body loving every curve and bump and licking into each cranny with her soft caressing tounge, feeling the texture f his warm skin and making her lust for more of her lovers body, after she had finished Genis did about the same but he took longer about it to both of their satisfaction and he 'by accident' fell and snuck his tounge into the warm folds of his mates insides to Presea joy. Then he scooped a handful of chocolate sauce (leaving only a small portion left) into his mouth and engaged in a passionate kiss transferring the sticky liquid between the mouths of the two lovers and spilling it down their chins as they gasped, giving them both a warm feeling inside though that was nothing compared to what was to come thought Genis and happily thrust his tounge into Presea's mouth again.

'I'm never gonna get bored of that' thought Genis.

Only one thing left to do before the main course started, ass-hump Presea,

'Well its only fair because she gets as much pleasure from me being inside her as I do in about three orgasms apparently, and besides I seriously doubt she'll complain' explained Genis to the part of his brain which was telling him it wasn't fair on Presea, he gently pried Presea on her side and then turned her on her back, he slowly slid all the digits of his finger past her colon to pry open the tight hole he was about to get so much pleasure from, he then after prying it further open with his thumb, he layed on the back of her and slowly thrusted his penis half way in to her a withdrew only to thrust harder and get further in making him think he found a soft spot as Presea seemed to think so and imply so with her load screaming but relentlessly he thrust as it was tight, no it wasn't tight it was excruciatingly tight, but this was a good thing as Genis was up at cloud nine (or maybe even cloud ten, i'm not sure) and was nearly at a climax after only a short period of time, two minutes max, no not even that. He climaxed then with a moan of pain-for pleasure type sentiment from Presea and a moan so low it was bearly audible from Genis. Genis was falling, he was so high he was falling and he was in a state of nirvana, no rational thinking going on, the one moment in the climax were the mind goes blank and one thinks he is dead was a new experience for Genis but he liked it, he like it a a lot. Genis snapped out of his dream world to see his pre-cum running down the side of his penis, he couldn't hold on any longer. Presea noticed and smiled devilishly to show her accent to the thing he was about to do.

'There is one thing I need to do first, i'm positive you'll like it' said Genis whilst panting because of the energy it had taken to ass-hump Presea. He scooped the last of the chocolate sauce and coated his lil' general with it, but what he did next was more surprising, he got the nozzle of the squirty cream and inserted it inside Presea and let the froth run through her channels making Presea gasp in shock and happiness.

'Protection from having a child and lubricant all in one! Clever, eh?' Genis smirked.

Genis was ready, granted he had had fun getting blowed and ass-humping but that was nothing compared to what was to come, this was it, the moment he had been waiting for, the-. The horny teenager part of his brain sent his rational brain a warning 'Just fuck her already kiddo' it said and that's more or less what he did. Presea opened her legs further yet and completely resigned herself to Genis, he slowly pumped in to her drew back at her whimpering but a nod told him to carry on. He thrusted back into Presea's inner sanctum making Presea scream in passion, pain and pleasure, he drew back again thumped himself into her waiting womanhood and again harder and faster until they rocked in perfect unison, Presea grabbing the bed posts to arch her back higher and Genis using his wait to thrust harder deeper and faster. They were screaming in ecstasy at the fantastic sex and fulfilled fantasy in a unison of male and female together as one until with one final pump an all time mentally high Genis and a ecstatic Presea climaxed at the same time spilling themselves into each other 'mine mine mine' was the extent of Genis' vocabulary and Presea couldn't manage anything but yes. Genis and Presea rode out each others orgasms for a time and then collapsed in each others arms. After a minutes rest Presea propped herself up and asked:

'You have got a little more for me than that haven't you Genis?' she asked in her innocent voice that turned on Genis so much.

'Why of course' he somehow managed 'but only one thing, I have one last surprise, lets call it the dessert okay?'

'Thanks Genis! It just so turns out that I have a surprise for you too!'

'Good good, well mine first, hope you like it!'

Genis mustered the last of his strength and got up, walked to the door and picked up the three XXX large vibrators and hurried back to the bed where Presea had her eyes closed with a hopeful but slightly mischievous smile on her face. Genis held them in front of Presea as if he was offering them to her in a god like fashion.

'You can open your eyes now Presea'

When Presea opened her eyes she looked quite tired but then when she saw what was in Genis' hands her face lit up like cherry and picked them up quite gingerly at first as if they were sacred but then she slipped on in her mouth and started sucking she lost all gingerness as she saw the bulge growing once again for the countless time tonight in Genis' pants.

'Oh I really like this present Genis, i'm sure _we'll_ make good use of them,eh?'

'I'm sure we will!'

Presea got off from the bed and went over to the on-sweet which her room boasted and got what looked like a book, no what was a book. Genis felt quite let down and Presea could obviously see it as she said 'it's not what it seems, Genis, trust me.'

It certainly wasn't what it seemed, well I suppose it was still a book, but it was not at all what Genis had been expecting. The front cover read:  
_A guide to the joys of sex for the very active young couple._

'I was gonna get 'The joys of group sex' but then I thought Lloyd isn't going anywhere fast with Collette, so I got this one.'

'I'm not fussed, and besides i'm sure _we'll_ have just as much fun with this book, whoever thought books could actually be cool?

'Apparently the author-'

'Oh my god, Zelos is the author! No wonder, Zelos has been writing a lot hasn't he and this is just the type of thing he'd write, god I never thought Zelos had enough patience to right a book, I would call him perverted but i'm in no place to speak now am I?

'You certainly are not and as long as I live you never will be!'

'I like the sound of that' said Genis evidently proud of how attractive his lover found him.

'Perhaps we should call it a night' yawned Genis.

'Your right, god its nearly 3am, better get some sleep, see you in the morning'.

But Genis was already fast asleep, dreaming about god knows what. Presea snuggled up to him and felt content sleeping in perfect tranquillity within her lover's arms.

Verdi: I would like to thank everyone who encouraged me to persist and my wonderful betas who helped with my terrible grammar, they deserve a mention and they are GothicalFairy and Darkened Knife. I thank you greatly, and finally thank you for reviewing (if you didn't then no thanks for you, meanies).

Thank you for reading.

-----Verdi-----


End file.
